This invention generally relates to a teaching device to assist music students in recognizing and producing accurate pitch, timbre (tonal quality), and timing (meter) on their musical instrument and more particularly to an electronic apparatus to quantify and provide visual feedback of the musical performance of a student to that of a musical reference.